Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: What would happen if Jackson Tyler chose not to cancel? How would Chad react? What is Jackson really like? Please read and review. Sequel is up!
1. Jackson Tyler!

A/N: Here's my take on what would have happened if Jackson Tyler DIDN'T cancel. This chapter's basically an introduction, it's pretty short, but the ones to follow will be longer. I don't own SWAC or anything else, really. Please review! I'd also like to dedicate this story to DannySamLover20, who has favorited all of my stories! Thank you so much :)

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

"Ahhh…JACKSON TYLER!" squealed Sonny and Tawni, looking longingly at said movie star's poster.

"He's so _dreamy_!" Tawni sighed contentedly.

"His eyes shine like a thousand rubies!" added Sonny. Even if she preferred sapphires.

"His _eyes_ look like he's been swimming in a pool with too much chlorine!" returned Grady, who clearly held the Tridark star in contempt. Nico nodded, showing his agreement.

"Oh, he is one hot vampire. AND he's gonna be a guest star on _So Random!_ this week!" Sonny punctuated this news with another squeal and jumping up and down, accompanied by Tawni

"My goodness, that's quite a reception," said Marshall as he entered the prop house. "Thank you. Now listen up, people, I have some wonderful news."

"Oh!" Tawni broke in, "Jackson Tyler's here, and he's all _sweaty_!"

"I bet his sweat shines like a thousand rubies!" inserted Sonny, starting off another round of giggles and shrieks from the two girls.

"Well, I don't know about that, but he's definitely here!" Marshall announced.

"YES!" exclaimed the girls, both rushing out of the prop house to find him.

"NOOOO!" moaned Grady and Nico.

At that moment, Chad Dylan Cooper strolled into the prop house.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Nico accusatorily.

"Just checking to see if your little comedy show still existed or Mr. Condor finally took you guys off the air," Chad made up on the spot. "I figured that was what all that screaming was about earlier."

"Ugh, no. It's because that guy, _Jackson Tyler_ is here. Tawni and Sonny are going crazy over him!" Grady groaned.

"Wait, what? _Jackson Tyler_? He's almost as bad as Zac Efron! What is _he_ doing here?" Chad didn't like the idea of another teen star at Condor Studios, especially one as handsome and popular as Jackson Tyler.

"He's a guest star on _So Random! _this week," Marshall informed Chad. Seeing the look on Chad's face, he elaborated. "You see, I think we need a boost in ratings," here Chad scoffed, "and having the most popular teen in America on our show will definitely do that." Chad snorted.

"You seriously think that Jackson Tyler is the most popular teen in America?" asked Chad. "Well, he's not. Because _no one_ can compare to Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Right, right," acquiesced Marshall, who'd gotten used to this kind of talk after awhile. "Well, the sketch he's in is going to be a hilarious one. He and Sonny are going to star together."

If Chad had been drinking something right then, he would have spit it out. Luckily, he didn't, and his only visible reaction was wrinkling his nose. "_Sonny_ is going to star with that creep? What is this sketch even about?"

"Oh, man, it's hilarious!" interjected Nico. "Jackson plays a paramedic so cute that girls stop by his favorite café and pretend to hurt themselves just to meet him!" Chad's eyebrows went up.

"Yeah, and Sonny has to faint into his arms!" Grady revealed. The look in Chad's eyes was now unmistakable.

"Marshall, where can I find this 'teen star' Jackson Tyler?" he inquired in a carefully measured voice.

"I, uh, don't think that's really any of your business, Chad, I mean, it's not like you work at _So Random! _and this doesn't really affect you and…" Marshall began to ramble.

"Marshall."

"Uh…right. Down the hall to your left, third door to the right," gave in Marshall, wiping his perspiring forehead. Chad nodded in acknowledgement, and then stormed out of the prop house, his barely concealed anger showing.

"Oh, boy," was all that Marshall could say. Nico and Grady exchanged confused looks with one another before shrugging and heading to the cafeteria.

A/N: So what did you think? Review, please :)


	2. Chad?

A/N: Thank you so much for your feedback! Special shout-outs to MarthaD, 24QueenMo, and DMLVT6963 for reviewing! Thanks also to those who favorited/alerted :) I know that I usually reply to all your reviews, but instead of doing that, I decided to write this chapter. It's from Chad's POV, so tell me how I do! As always, I own nothing.

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

As I made my way to meet the evil Jackson Tyler (which he obviously is!), I mentally compared us. There was no way Sonny could like Jackson more. I am better-looking, a much better actor, the star of a better show…better in every way! Fueled by this thought, I pulled the door to Jackson's dressing room open. What I found there was not reassuring in the least.

Jackson was lounging on a sofa with the blonde and Sonny, one arm around each of them. They were all laughing, supposedly about the _So Random! _sketch playing on the TV.

"Sonny?" I couldn't believe my eyes. There was no way that – that _creep_ could have his arm around Sonny! Didn't that stupid Jackson know that Sonny was _mine_ and no one else's? It was acknowledged by everyone at Condor Studios! Especially once news got out that I had gotten that assistant who _kissed _Sonny, Hayden, fired. No one messes with Chad Dylan Cooper. Or his girl. Even if she wasn't technically my girl yet.

"Chad?" Sonny stood to face me, her arms crossed in annoyance. Well, at least Jackson's arm wasn't around her anymore. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I – I – Marshall sent me to get you guys," I lied. What was going on? CDC did not stutter.

"Oh, thanks, man. What's your name?" Jackson asked. Like he didn't know. _Everyone _knows TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of Mackenzie Falls and Tween Weekly's heartthrob!

"Ugh, that's _Chad_," said Blondie in disgust. "He hangs around here all the time. He's _so_ lame. He's obsessed with us." She flipped her hair to emphasize the point. "Or at least, one of us." She grinned at Sonny, who tossed her hair and pretended that she didn't hear that.

"Tell us why you're here, Chad. We both know that Marshall would never send _you_ to fetch _us_." Darn. Too smart for her own good.

"I – I – heard that Jackson Tyler was here, and I just wanted to tell him that – I'm – his…biggest fan?" Wow, that was sad. I'm usually an excellent liar. It's part of being an amazing actor. Which I am, of course. So what was going on?

"HA!" burst out Sonny. Figures she would know that I'm not a fan of Jackson Tyler. I'm not a fan of anyone, except myself. And occasionally Sonny. (Shh!) Jackson apparently didn't hear her little outburst, though.

"Oh, that's cool, man. You want an autograph?" Uh, no. I didn't, actually. I wanted to talk to him. Alone.

"Uh…how about we hang out some time? While you're guest starring on _So Random!_. Actor to actor, you know? Stars of the day. We should get to know each other." Well, that came out a little more naturally, at least. Once we hang out, I'll tell him to back off of Sonny. That'll do the trick.

"Oh, you're an actor too? What are you in right now?" God. Was he serious? Blondie smirked at me, loving it. Of course she did. It came from _Jackson_. Who apparently made girls fall for him all the time. Well, so does Chad Dylan Cooper! And this girl – Sonny, not Blondie – was going to fall for the right one. I guess I should start off by being – gag – _nice_.

"Oh, I'm on Mackenzie Falls." _'The number one show!' _I wanted to add, but that wouldn't really go along with the whole "nice" plan.

"Cool. Anyways, sure, we can hang out. Why not? I know the girls would love to. Right, Sonny?" Really, Jackson? Really? Was that necessary? Dragging the girls into it? That was _not_ what I had in mind.

"Well, I – I – I don't know, I mean – Chad – Chad and I – him and me – we – well…it's complicated." Complicated?

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny! I don't know what you're talking about! You and I are practically BFFs! We hang out _all _the time. You're my favorite member of _So Random!_, remember?" I walked over to her and put _my_ arm around her shoulder. That was better. But then I remembered that I didn't really want her to come along with us. "If you're feeling tired, though, you shouldn't strain yourself. You've clearly got a big sketch coming up!" I winked in Jackson's direction, feeling a knot in my stomach as I did so. "You should go and lie down."

"But Chad, I feel fine!" she protested. Ugh, fine, be difficult.

"Sonny, if you're not feeling well, it's fine. I'd hate to be why you got sick," Jackson smiled oh-so-sweetly at her. I could literally feel Sonny quivering as he spoke. God, that made _me_ sick. "Go on to your dressing room, I'll come see you later," he winked. Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa. Oh, no, he won't! I can promise that.

"Fine," Sonny sighed out, sounding like she was fainting. Geez, what was so great about this Jackson anyways? He's not that good-looking! Nowhere near as great as me, of course. And yet she smiled prettily for him, she did what he asked her to. How is that logical?

"Good." Jackson grinned back at her. Oh, no. He could _not_ start the "Fine" and "Good" thing with Sonny. That was _ours_! As Sonny opened her mouth to reply, no doubt with another "Good," I put my arm around her waist instead and walked out the door with her, shutting it behind me as I went.

"Chad!" she protested, her annoyance giving an extra flash to her eyes. Good. That's the look her eyes are supposed to have. They're not allowed to look moony and dreamy, especially about Jackson Tyler!

"Listen, Sonny, I just saved you. Jackson's got a bad reputation in Hollywood," I lied swiftly. Hey. What was I supposed to do, watch as she got swept off her feet by some guy who just waltzed in to take what he could? No way.

"No he doesn't! I live in Hollywood too, you know, and I haven't heard a single bad thing about him!"

"That's because – you don't have spies. You only hear what the tabloids say, what he wants the public to hear. Trust me, he's bad news. He gets all the girls he can, if you know what I mean." Sonny's eyes widened, at first in shock, and then disbelief.

"Why should I listen to anything you say, Chad?"

"Because it's true!"

"Uh huh. And why are you telling me this?"

"To protect you, of course." Oops. Did I let that slip out?

"To _protect_ me? You know, protecting implies caring. Do you care, Chad?"

"No! Of course I don't!" I tried to cover up.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." Dang. "Just go to your dressing room already, Sonny! And stay away from that guy. I'm warning you." Surprisingly, she listened to me. Well, the first part of my orders at least. I hope she'll listen to the second part too. Now I have to tell Jackson to stay away from Sonny.

As I walked back to his dressing room to do just that, the door swung open and he walked out, Blondie clinging to his side like a little puppy. I'd love to shove _that _puppy.

"Hey, Chad. How's Sonny?" _'None of your business!' _I wanted to yell. But I didn't.

"Pretty contagious. I wouldn't go there if I was you."

"Oh, man, that sucks. I hope she'll be good for rehearsal in two hours." Wow, how self-centered can the guy be? It's like he doesn't care about anyone except for himself. And his looks, probably. Conceited jerk.

"Yeah. Anyways, you wanna hang now? Blondie can take care of Sonny for awhile," I slyly added.

"That would be great, dude. Tawni?"

"Well, I – I – I guess," she reluctantly agreed, probably because of that look Jackson was giving her. At least that look came in handy for once.

"Great." Tawni left, glaring at me as she went. I smirked back triumphantly.

"So. You liking _So Random!_?" I asked him carefully.

"Yeah. I mean, nothing compared to Tridark, obviously. But alright. The girls are awesome." Exactly how does he mean that?

"Awesome? How so?" Wow, that was subtle.

"Well, they're fans, which is always great. It's nice to hear from the fans, you know? But they also know what it's like, living in Hollywood and being famous, so they can relate. Not to mention, they're really pretty. Sonny especially." Of course. He had to like Sonny, didn't he?

"Really? You know, Tawni's usually thought to be the better-looking of the two." Maybe I could change his mind.

"Yeah, well, Tawni's beautiful." Score one for CDC. "But Sonny's got something extra. A little more…substance. And her smile!" Score zero for CDC. "Hey, do you know if she's got a boyfriend?"

What was I supposed to say? '_No, she's free. How about you just come in and take her away?' _No way.

"Well, actually, my costar's interested in her. He's kinda been working on getting to know her, and he thinks he's close to asking her out now. I'd hate to ruin that, if you know what I mean."

"Oh. Well, we'll see how things go. Tell your costar to hurry up, because there are others ready to ask before he is. I'll be here a week. If he hasn't asked her out in two days, I'm going to." Two days? TWO days? Two DAYS? TWO DAYS? Okay, that was a bit melodramatic. But that's why I'm on the number one teen drama. To get to the point, though, two days are insufficient to make Sonny fall in love with me. Especially with this Jackson hanging around.

"Alright. I'll be sure to pass on the message. You know, I actually just realized something – I gotta go film a scene today. Sorry." I didn't want to hang with him after that! I needed to start wooing Sonny. Uh oh. What if he tries to do that? "But your other costars, Rainy and Cloudy, you could hang with them. They're in the cafeteria." Well, at least, they should be. That's where they always are.

"Oh. Right. Later, man." Jackson walked off – no, _walked_ isn't the right word for it. He swaggered. He strutted. He paraded. That arrogant, stuck-up, no-good jerk! Well, he's not gonna get my Sonny. Never, I tell you. Never. I need to talk to Marshall. I am kicking this guy off of _So Random!_ Oh yeah. I can do that. Chad Dylan Cooper gets what he wants. And Chad Dylan Cooper wants Jackson Tyler to disappear. Preferably for good.

A/N: Please review! Thanks :)


	3. Denied and Confused

A/N: Here's a really quick chapter! I'm in a rush, but I'll acknowledge all you guys next chapter! Oh, and really quickly – check out DannyDib, whose "Alien Swarm Challenge" was what inspired this story. Review please!

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Chad's POV**

I stormed into Marshall's office, determined to get rid of Jackson Tyler once and for all! And in a manner dramatic enough to be on Mackenzie Falls. Maybe he could fall off a cliff! Or get lost in a mysterious ballooning accident. Or duel with an evil twin brother (if it's even possible for there to be a _more_ evil version of him) and lose! The possibilities are endless!

"…Chad? What are you doing in here?" asked Marshall, looking confused as always. The guy has the IQ of – well, Jackson Tyler. Obviously Jackson isn't smart, because if he was, he would have never come to _So Random!_ and tried to take away my Sonny.

"Jackson Tyler has to go. He can't be here. Get rid of him." The words poured out of my mouth, but I quickly stopped them before the next, ahem, _private_ ones came out. _'He's going to steal my Sonny! I can't let him do that!' _and so on.

Marshall swallowed nervously. "Well, you see, Chad, I can't really do that. He's – uh – well, like I said, we need the ratings."

"So? Get someone else! He's not the only one who can boost ratings, you know!" There _had_ to be some way to get rid of him.

"But…no one on such short notice. We have to have a sketch this week. And he's already learned the script, and his chemistry with the cast is so great…" Okay. That was taking it too far. '_Chemistry with the cast'_??? Nuh uh. No chemistry allowed.

"I'm sure you can find someone! Heck, I'll do it!" What? Well, that was unexpected. But if it gets rid of that jerk…

"I'm sorry, Chad, but we've already done articles for magazines and had commercials…it's just too late." He must have seen the livid expression on my face, because he quickly added, "I'm so, so sorry. Maybe you'd like to guest star next week?"

"No. I wouldn't. I would _like_ to guest star _this_ week. I would _like_ Jackson Tyler to be off of _So Random!_. I would LIKE to be taken SERIOUSLY AROUND HERE! I WOULD _LIKE_ TO GET WHAT I WANT!!" What started off calmly and rationally ended with me screaming at Marshall. I don't even know how it happened. Apparently Marshall, who was quivering in his chair, didn't know either.

"Chad, I can't. I'm so – so very sorry. I – I – I need to go!" And with that, he rushed out of the room in a panicked and clammy state, clearly afraid of being yelled at again.

I couldn't believe it. I had been refused. Rejected. Snubbed. Rebuffed. Even though I, Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, had asked – well, demanded, but same thing – for something and been denied. This was new. This was strange. This was _terrifying_. Is that what it is to be normal? To be forced to conform to the orders of others, and not getting what you want? If so, I'm glad I'm not normal. I'm the one who gives the orders. And Marshall (along with the rest of the world) is supposed to follow them. I couldn't believe that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, had _not_ gotten what I wanted.

**Sonny's POV**

After Chad practically forced me into my dressing room, I figured that I would spend some time working on the sketch. It's a fantastic sketch, and not only because Jackson Tyler's in it! He was going to play the "Hot EMT," and I was going to be obsessed with him. Not too hard, right? And they called it acting. Tawni was unbelievably jealous, but she didn't mind as much now as she might have once. Instead of her being envious, annoyed, or angry with me, the situation had been flipped.

After the incident in Jackson's dressing room, Tawni had been going on and on, seemingly nonstop. It had originally been about Jackson, and how amazing he was. Which he was, don't get me wrong. He was – well, gorgeous. And he seemed nice. And…well, honestly, I didn't know him that well. He was concerned that I was "sick." But I never got what Tawni really saw in him. I wondered if what Chad told me about Jackson was true. It came from Chad, so that was both reason to trust and distrust it. I didn't know what to think. Jackson seemed a bit selfish. It could be true. But Tawni surely would have heard of it if it was true. So maybe it wasn't. I couldn't decide.

Back to the point, though – after Tawni had finished (or rather, paused) telling me about Jackson's numerous charms and other attractive qualities, she started in on me about Chad. Please. Like I would ever like him. Nope, never gonna happen. But she spent ages telling me that I already did, and furthermore, that he liked me back. Which is even more ridiculous.

"Sonny, you _know_ he likes you! He practically told us today!" Tawni tried to convince me.

"What? He did? When?" Okay, so maybe it worked. Give a girl a break. What other reaction am I supposed to have when I'm told that Chad Dylan Cooper (gasp!) admitted to crushing on me?

"Uh, hello? Weren't you _there_ during that conversation? '_You and I are, like, BFFs! I wish I was your BF! We practically_ are_ going out! We hang out all the time. You're my favorite member of _So Random!'" she said in a high-pitched voice that was evidently supposed to represent Chad's. Tawni illustrated it by making quotes in the air with her fingers.

"Okay, I was there, but I'm positive that he didn't say _half _of those things." Not even if I wished he would. Which I didn't, of course.

"Oh, sure. Don't you always brag about 'knowing people'? How can you not know what he meant that whole time? Chad was all – touchy feely with you! He had his arm around you. For guys, that means marking territory. And he was practically telling Jackson to back off! Not that Jackson was listening. Ugh. What does he _see_ in you? I have to get him to fall in love with _me_!" Tawni pouted in dismay, brought back full circle to her original topic of conversation.

I stopped paying attention once she started about Jackson's hair. Sure, the guy was cute, but there were only so many things to say about him. Besides, I was now faced with a more pressing thought – was what Tawni had said about Chad true? Surely not…although I _had_ felt him pull me closer when we were standing together. And he _had_ been extremely adamant that I stay away from Jackson. What if he was telling Jackson to stay away from me? I wasn't sure if that made me happy or upset. I was extremely confused.

**Chad's POV**

Fine. Marshall could be that way. I didn't need to kick off Jackson. I could win Sonny all on my own! Let Jackson stay, so he could witness my triumph. Oh, yes. Look out, Sonny. Chad Dylan Cooper is on his way. He came. He saw. And he was going to conquer.

A/N: Review please!


	4. The Confrontation

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is really short! I hope it makes up in plot what it lacks in length, though. Special shout-outs to TrinityFlower of Memories, sonzizzle, alexxxpac3, 24QueenMo, and Purple13512 for reviewing! Thanks to all who favorited/alerted as well :) New chapter will hopefully be up sometime this weekend!

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Chad's POV**

I strolled into the cafeteria in search of Jackson Tyler, strange as that may seem. Since I couldn't get rid of him (which I still can't believe), I would just have to get rid of his fixation with Sonny instead. I found him ordering a "Chad" sandwich. Good. Hey, no one ever said the guy had bad taste. He leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but of course I don't do the same for him.

"Hey, sup? I just found out filming's actually cancelled today. You wanna go somewhere?" I tried to sound casual, and it worked. Oh, yes. Chad Dylan Cooper can act once again!

"Sure. I can't find those other costars – what were their names? Anyways, I can't find them," he shrugged, clearly disinterested with the prospect of locating – uh, whatever their names are. I realized then that Cloudy and Rainy (oh, yeah, those are their names!) hadn't exactly been thrilled with Jackson coming to guest star when they broke the news to me. Maybe they could be allies in my scheme to destroy Jackson Tyler once and for all! BWAHAHAHAHA! Hehehe. I love working in drama. But working _with_ drama, like I've had to do since "J.T." here showed up? Nope, not liking it at all. So I'm gonna get rid of it.

"Oh well, dude. Maybe they'll turn up later. Let's go…" I racked my brain for something to do. Hmmm…what are my usual pastimes? Teasing Sonny? No, definitely not. Laughing at people? Fun, but hardly private. Shoving puppies? There are _way_ too many cameras near those animals. Plus, it's kinda violent. Hey! Violence! I could pick something violent so that I could "accidentally" hurt him so he would _have_ to leave!

"…Shoot some hoops!" I finally concluded. Yes, perfect. Plenty of opportunities there!

"Alright, man. But make it quick, I got rehearsal in two hours and Jackson Tyler has to look perfect, even for rehearsal." God, this guy is awful. So vain! And what's with his habit of talking in third person? Only Chad Dylan Cooper can do that! And hair like Jackson's could never be perfect, unlike mine, which is that way naturally. Obviously, I'm superior to him in every way. What does _Sonny_ see in _him_, that egotistical jerk?

"Uh huh. Let's go," was all I could say without spewing out insults left and right like I longed to. We left the cafeteria and began to walk down the hallway.

"So…you talked to your costar yet?" Jackson asked.

"My costar?" Why would he care about my costar?

"Yeah, the one who wanted to ask out Sonny," he clarified. Oh yeah, my cover!

"Uh huh, yup, I sure did. He's pretty nervous. Maybe you should give him longer than two days. He's naturally quiet and shy." I almost managed to keep an entirely straight face while I said this. A smirk crept on my face after the "quiet and shy" part, though. Apparently it just looked like I was laughing at him, though, judging from Jackson's reaction.

"Aw, dude, that's not cool to make fun of him. But no, he doesn't get any more time. I'd like to have some actual time with Sonny once she becomes my girlfriend, you know?" I couldn't help it. My jaw dropped upon hearing that. The presumption of that dim-witted, obnoxious…

"What makes you so sure she's gonna say yes to you?" spilled out of my mouth before I could help it. He laughed.

"Dude, seriously? I'm _Jackson Tyler_. Of course she's gonna say yes!" Ugh!

"Maybe she won't. Maybe she likes someone else." At least, I hoped she did. Even if she hadn't admitted it yet.

"Oh yeah? Like who? Who could compare to _me_? Who could she like more than she likes _me_?"

"Maybe someone who actually cares about her! Who actually thinks about someone other than himself once in awhile!" My fury and, dare I say it, jealousy, poured out into harsh words.

"Like who? Your costar? My costars? You? Yeah, right." Ouch. That hurt. "Give up, dude. I'm not an idiot. Do you know how many wimps like you have tried to play the 'friend' or 'costar' card? Yeah, doesn't work. Guess what? Chad Dylan Cooper is gonna lose. He's already lost. Because Jackson Tyler is better. In the eyes of the world…and especially Sonny Munroe." And with that, he swaggered away, leaving me standing there in shock.

A/N: Bit of a cliffy ending! Tell me what you think and please review!


	5. Jackson vs Chad

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also to those who favorited and alerted. Everyone who encouraged me to update soon, this is my gift to you! This chapter was pretty fun to write, I hope you like it. Please review!

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Sonny's POV**

I was startled out of my musings over Chad and Jackson by the entrance of the latter into my dressing room. Tawni had left half an hour ago, saying that she was going shopping to impress Jackson.

"Hey, Sonny," Jackson grinned. I was glad I was sitting down – whether what Chad had said was true or not, this guy had a dazzling smile.

"Hi," I blushed.

"So, I was wondering…would you like to go out with me tonight?" Oh. My. God. Was I dreaming?

"I – I – I would love to!" I stuttered out, giggling nervously. _Jackson Tyler_ just asked me out! I felt like squealing.

"Great." He smiled, practically melting me. "I'll pick you up here at seven." Jackson picked up my hand off my lap and kissed it. What a gentleman! This was like something out of a movie.

"I can't wait for tonight," he whispered, before straightening up and walking out the door. _Neither can I_, I silently agreed. Now, on to the most important thing – what would I wear? Maybe I should ask Tawni…

Oh my God. Tawni. Jackson. Crap.

**Chad's POV**

After Jackson the Jerk left, I stood there for much longer than I should have. Jackson was _way_ worse than I had originally thought. He wasn't an idiot after all. He was a first-class jerk. He was actually trying to steal Sonny from right under my nose, _knowing_ that I wouldn't like that! (Understatement, I know.)

Well, there clearly was only one thing to do. I had to win over Sonny. As I walked to her dressing room, I prayed that Blondie wouldn't be there. She would just make it that much harder to be charming. Charming…hmm. I could start with the roses. Or the compliments. Or the notes. Compliments would work first. Then I would build on that. Sonny's door was closed.

"Sonny?" I knocked. "May I come in?" Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper can be polite. When he wants to.

"I…sure. I guess." She sounded unsure of herself, and a bit dazed. That wasn't exactly promising…although if she decided to let me in, that meant she wasn't mad at me. Which always helps. As I entered, I could tell that something was off. Sonny looked excited, but nervous. And she was holding her phone, glancing at it anxiously. Clearly, she had done something that had the potential to hurt someone's feelings. Yes, I can tell just by looking at her. Chad Dylan Cooper knows people.

"Sonny, are you alright? A face as lovely as yours should have a smile on it to look utterly gorgeous." I might as well get started on the charm.

"Chad, don't. I'm – in somewhat of a dilemma. Do you know where Tawni is?" Great. Unreceptive to flattery. Of course.

"No, I don't know where Blon – I mean, _Tawni _is. Why would I look for her when I have you here?" I smiled flirtatiously. Come on, CDC has never failed.

"Well, I need to talk to her. It's kind of urgent. Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Sonny seemed pretty upset. And jumpy. Well, I would be too if Blondie was going to be angry with me. That girl is scary.

"I'm sure I haven't. What's wrong?" Clearly, something was up.

"Well…you know Jackson?" God. I wish I didn't. But I nodded anyways, encouraging her to continue. "Umm…well, you see…I kinda have a date with him tonight."

"NO! He _didn't_! How could he? He said TWO DAYS! Where did those two days go?! That jerk!" I couldn't help it. The words just came out of their own accord.

"Chad? What are you talking about? Two days?" Sonny's confusion was written all over her face. What was I supposed to do? There was no way I could cover it up now.

"I – I – well, you see…" I tried to think of something to say, but there was no plausible excuse. I sighed loudly. I would just have to tell her the truth. But not the _whole_ truth. "Fine. I didn't want you to go out with Jackson, okay? Like I told you. Because he's – bad. So when he told me he wanted to ask you out, I told him some other guy wanted to. But Jackson said he would only wait two days. But _apparently_ he didn't even bother with that short amount of time!" I crossed my arms, pouting.

"You – you did all that? But why do you even care?" I really should have prepared answers ahead of time. Doing all this thinking stuff up on the spot was proving to be more difficult than it usually was. _Now_ what was I supposed to say?

**Sonny's POV**

"You – you did all that? But why do you even care?" I asked, curious. Could Tawni have been right? Did Chad really like me? No. He couldn't. This wasn't just some guy we were talking about. This was Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper would never like someone like Sonny Munroe. There must be some other reason…right?

He seemed grasping for words, like he didn't know what to say. I wished I could tell what he was thinking.

"Well. You're Sonny. The 'funny' girl from _So Random!_. The innocent one. The one who doesn't know anything." Ouch. "My point is, a girl like you shouldn't be with a guy like that." His words were convincing enough, but Chad wasn't _that_ good of an actor. The way he delivered his lines was a little nervous, a bit unsure. There was a false note to it all.

"Really, Chad? Really?"

"…of course!" he replied, but the strain in his voice was obvious now. He scoffed, jerking his head slightly. "Just – just don't go out with him. Don't. Really."

"Oh? What will you do to stop me?" I challenged him. Which was the wrong move, because you're not supposed to challenge Chad Dylan Cooper. It just doesn't work that way. I had no idea what I was getting myself into by saying that.

"Please, Sonny? Please don't go out with him." Chad's voice got softer and more tender as he leaned towards me. His eyes were locked to mine, pulling me into their depths. "Please. I don't think I could…bear it." Whoa there. That seemed a bit more serious than just wanting me to stay away from a creep. It shook me out of my daze.

"I – I can't, I already told him I would go." What a feeble excuse. But mildly believable.

"You can cancel. Say you just remembered you have other plans," he coaxed me with his persuasive voice. Darn that charm.

"But I _don't_ have other plans! What if he comes into the studio later and finds me? My cover will be blown!" Now I was the one grasping at straws. And Chad could tell, unfortunately.

"You _do _have other plans. As of this moment, you are going to be incredibly busy tonight." He winked at me.

"I – am?" This whole ordeal felt like I was imagining it. Jackson asking me out? Chad saying please? Me…going out with Chad?

"Oh, yes." Chad leaned forward again, and I closed my eyes to resist his. "Tell him. I'll come by at six," he whispered in my ear. Involuntarily, I opened my eyes, and I found that I had to do what he asked me to. He was irresistible.

"Fine." I tried to sound like I was going against my will, but I don't think it worked at all.

"Fine." He smiled, a real smile, one that sent shivers down my spine. Jackson who?

"Good." I trembled slightly.

"Good." He flashed one last grin at me before walking out the door.

A/N: So what did you think? And how will Jackson react? Please review.


	6. The Choice

A/N: You guys are amazing. I love you all. Your feedback was incredible! Thanks to DMLVT6963, ShibaMiso, DmslilAngel103, vickybarb, S-W-A-C-Fan123 (who incidentally has one of the best names I've seen), BoulderGirl1059, and everyone who wrote an anonymous review, as well as those who favorited/alerted. So here's the next chapter; I may have gone a bit overboard on the drama. Kinda short, too…explanation in the note at the end! Please review and tell me what you think!

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Sonny's POV**

After Chad left, I came back to my senses. He had clearly bewitched me once again, because he had made me agree to ridiculous terms. Go out with him? Cancel on _Jackson Tyler_? Even avoiding Tawni's wrath wasn't worth that. Or was it?

I checked the time and realized that it was time for rehearsal. Time to see Jackson. Time to see Tawni. Great. Could I go through with bailing on Jackson? Maybe. Could I face Tawni's anger? Maybe. Could I bear letting Chad down? Wait. That last one wasn't supposed to be there. Of course I could bear that! But the other questions? Not so easy. As I walked to the set, I met Jackson.

"Jackson…" I began nervously. "About tonight, I – well, you see – I kind of realized that I…have other plans. Which I totally forgot about. I'm so sorry," I stuttered out, shocked by my unconscious decision. Had I really chosen Chad – or rather, Tawni – over Jackson? Stupid Chad. He ruined my perfect day.

Jackson smiled awkwardly in response. I thought he was embarrassed at being not-so-subtly stood up. Boy, was I wrong. As my words began to sink in, his smile twisted into another emotion altogether.

"Oh, Sonny. Stupid little Sonny. Don't you understand anything about the world? There is no way that you are turning me down. _No one_ turns down Jackson Tyler. Especially not a _nobody_ from Wisconsin!" His face grew red with rage, and his voice increased in volume. I changed my mind. He's not that cute at all. And his eyes? They don't shine like a thousand rubies. More like…the expression of a stampeding bull. "Why are you even doing this?!" he continued his tirade. "You were so receptive, so willing, so naïve! Were you leading me on? Is that your little act? You hide behind the persona of a 'good girl' and then crush every guy who comes along? In that case, I better have a talk with your little friend." I couldn't believe what he was saying. Could this really be the Jackson who had seemed so nice earlier today?

"I – I – little friend?" With confusion flooding my mind, I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Yeah. Don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. He's such a pansy. I don't even know why you bothered playing your little game with him. Although…he'll be depressed when you let him down. He's so caught up in your game that he practically imagines himself in love! On second thought, I won't say anything to him. That wimp needs a lesson. He thinks he's all that! And yet he can't come through when it counts." No. It couldn't be. Not – not – no way!

"You don't mean…_Chad_. That's ridiculous!" It was impossible. Chad was…serious? He actually…liked me? Really?

"Yeah, whatever. I'm through with your games. I should just forget this stupid comedy show right now!"

"No! You can't! Marshall would freak! Please don't! Just…let's go to rehearsal and forget this ever happened." What can I say? I panicked. Marshall could be frightening when he wanted to, and I certainly didn't want to experience that. After all, he _was_ my boss. Jackson grinned, but in a different way than I was used to. Instead of being flirtatious, he had a look that clearly spoke "evil scheme."

"Fine. I will. But as a condition…I'm guessing your 'other plans' are with Chad?" I nodded, feeling my stomach knot in anticipation as I did so. "Well, you'll have to disappoint him. I want to see his face when he realizes that he's been rejected. If you can deny _me_, Jackson Tyler, you can certainly do the same to him. Don't show up. Leave a note for him saying something awful. I don't care how you go about it. But if he shows up in the commissary tomorrow with a smile on his face? You can say goodbye to Jackson Tyler and the great ratings this week. Or any week. Because I can run your little comedy show into the ground." As he spoke, a malicious smile spread across his face, and a light came into his eyes. I was frightened. What could I have done? Refused and destroyed the dream that was _So Random!_? Or accepted his terms and crushed any chance I had ever had (or would ever have) with Chad Dylan Cooper, who was admittedly not exactly the kind of guy you could just pass over. I shut my eyes, letting Jackson's disturbing look fade.

"Fine." The familiar word stuck in my throat, but I forced it out. "I'll do it," I added, seeing that Jackson had a doubtful look on his face. Great. Since when did my life turn into an episode of Mackenzie Falls?

**Chad's POV**

My mouth dropped open. It takes a lot to shock Chad Dylan Cooper, but Jackson Tyler obviously has a knack for it. Unbeknownst to him and Sonny, I heard their entire conversation from behind a wall. And what I heard did not please me in the least. It was time to come up with a plan. Operation GROJAWS (Get Rid Of Jackson And Win Sonny) was about to begin. Technically, it had already started, but the name made it official. Jackson Tyler was going to be history.

A/N: Too much drama? Too little Channy? The last one is definite, I know. I felt awful. But I really wanted to get this posted tonight, since I won't be able to the next couple of days…so anyways, please review and tell me how I did!


	7. Bombshells

A/N: Thank you so much for your feedback! Your reviews made me so happy :) Thank you to sonzizzle, DmslilAngel103, amfabulous, Joker236, and Sakuto Uzumaki, to whom this chapter is dedicated. And happy almost Halloween! Because of Halloween, I may or may not post another chapter this weekend. We'll see! Please review

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Sonny's POV**

Rehearsal was awful, to say the least. Jackson kept sneaking evil glances at me, smirking when I caught his eye, which I avoided at all costs. And when he wasn't creeping me out, he was flirting with Tawni! And Tawni, in her new outfit, was completely falling for his winks and smiles and air kisses. Jackson was slick, one of the smoothest guys I had ever met, along with James Conroy. And of course, Tawni had to fall for both of them. That was so…Tawni!

I returned to my dressing room afterwards, grateful that rehearsal was over, to find none other than Chad Dylan Cooper there. My first reaction was to freeze, and he took advantage.

"Sonny. I know what Jackson said to you." He wasted no time in dropping the bomb.

"How?" was all I could manage. What? He couldn't have heard us. That was impossible.

"Well…I was on my way to get a snack from the commissary…and I saw you walking with him, so I followed you to see if you would cancel on him," he said quickly, before adding, "Which you did, by the way, but not at all in the way I expected you to! How could you accept that?" Chad started out sounding like a boy who was going to get in trouble, and ended up reproachful, as though he was scolding me. And unfortunately, it worked. How does he turn situations around like that?

"Well…well…I had no choice! He would have ruined _So Random!_!" I defended. "You would have done the same thing! And why were you following me? That's so creepy! Don't do it again!" I hoped that I had turned the tables sufficiently so we could talk about his faults instead of mine.

"So, Sonny, how exactly were you going to bail on me?" he asked, deftly avoiding my accusations. It got me thinking, too. I _had _been contemplating the method that I would have employed, and I had come up with nothing. This drama thing really wasn't working out. Now I knew why I had gone into comedy instead. Chad interpreted my silence correctly.

"Uh huh. Nothing, like I thought. Well, _I _was thinking…why let Jackson stop us from having a great time? We can go out tonight…and I'll act tomorrow. After all," he smirked, "I _am_ the greatest actor of our generation. Jackson will be fooled entirely!" he concluded triumphantly. "And," he added in a low voice, "I'll still get my date with you." He grinned after that, and I found that I had to go along with his plan. Curse his stupid smile.

"Sonny, listen to me," Chad continued. "Nobody's going to know. Besides, would you _really_ give up a date with Chad Dylan Cooper because some egomaniac threatened you?" I could feel his "power" working once again. I don't know how he does it. It's hypnotizing, and unstoppable.

"Well…okay. Fine," I reluctantly agreed.

"Fine," he smirked, impressed with himself. Why did I pick him over Jackson again? Oh, right, because Jackson's evil. But is this jerk really much better? As if he could read my mind, Chad winked his sparkly eye and left, reminding me "six" as he walked out.

Great. So I was disobeying Jackson's orders. Which sounds stupid, I know, but this was serious. This could have serious consequences. I could get fired. My show could be canceled altogether. And yet I was still going. Ridiculous. It sounds melodramatic, but when a heartthrob like Jackson Tyler says he hates something, thousands of teenage girls across the nation hate it too.

Tawni waltzed into the room, looking happier than I had ever seen her. Well, at least someone was pleased with how things were going.

"Sonny, you'll never guess what just happened," she said excitedly, bursting to tell her news.

"_Tween Weekly _said you were the prettiest teen in America?" I offered.

"No, silly! I'm the prettiest teen in _the world_! But that isn't my news. _I _am going on a date tonight!"she squealed.

"Oh, yay!" If Tawni was gone, I wouldn't have to worry about whether or not she was here at six, when Chad came.

"But that's not the best part. It's not just _any_ date. I'm going with _Jackson Tyler_!" Tawni shrieked and giggled. "Aren't you going to be happy for me?" She pouted when she noticed that I wasn't joining in with her enthusiasm. What was I supposed to say? 'Congratulations, I'm so glad you're going out with that heartless, blackmailing creep'? I don't think so.

"I – well, Tawni, that might not be the best idea." Understatement of the year. The guy was controlling and disturbing, to say the least. Tawni frowned. Uh oh.

"You're just jealous because _I _have a date and you don't!" Oh, how wrong she was. "I _told_ you to come shopping with me! Maybe if you had, you could have a date right now too!" Or maybe I could sit in my room and have a three-named jerkthrob walk in and ask me out in an extremely roundabout manner. Who knew?

"For your information, I _do_ have a date tonight!" I said indignantly. Oops. Secret's out. Tawni pounced on the information.

"No way! Seriously? Who?" Her faith in my ability to secure a date was obviously low. That definitely boosted my self-esteem.

"I – you don't know the guy." I wasn't going to tell her it was Chad! That would cause all kinds of problems. Besides, she _didn't_ know the guy. The guy who asked me out was…different from the Chad that Tawni knew. "Anyways, the point is that you shouldn't go out with Jackson. He's…dangerous."

"How would _you_ know?" she asked crossly.

"Because he's a player! And much more, too! He asked me out this afternoon, and I turned him down. He freaked out. You really shouldn't go!" Tawni's eyes welled up with tears. Oh, no.

"Stop it, Sonny! You're lying! Jackson really likes me, and if you can't handle that, then too bad! Not everything revolves around Sonny Munroe, the new girl in town! People actually _can_ care about Tawni Hart instead!" Tawni stormed out of the dressing room in a fury. Great. So basically, I have Tawni mad at me, Jackson out to kill me and my show, and Chad as a date. This is fantastic. Just fantastic.

A/N: So what did you think? Review and let me know!


	8. Perfection

A/N: Okay. I lied. One of my midterms was easier than I thought it would be, so I wrote this once I was done. Happy almost Halloween (once again)! Thanks to Joker236 and DmslilAngel103 for reviewing so quickly. I own nothing, especially the song (which I also wrote a one-shot for awhile ago. The song just says Channy to me!). This chapter is…well, you'll see. Quite a bit of switching POV's, so hopefully not too hard to understand. Please review!

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Chad's POV**

Perfect. Absolutely perfect. No, I'm not describing my hair – I'm talking about how things were going. Sonny found out what a jerk Jackson really is, and _I_ was going out that night with Sonny instead of _him_. Oh, yes. It's good to be Chad Dylan Cooper.

After shooting a scene for Mackenzie Falls, I returned to my dressing room to get ready. Hmmm…in terms of attire, uniform from the Falls or casual? The suit was mainly to demonstrate power and superiority. I'm guessing that wouldn't be the best message on a first date. First of what's sure to be _many_, I might add. Sonny had no idea what she was getting into when she said yes.

Casual clothes? Check. Hair? Perfectly coiffed, of course. Check. Roses? A dozen golden ones. Check. Smile? Halfway between flirtatious and genuine. Check. I winked at my reflection in the mirror on my way out, confident that everything was how it ought to be.

**Sonny's POV**

So maybe Tawni was furious with me. And maybe Jackson was going to annihilate my career. But most importantly, I had a date with Chad.

I had a date with Chad.

I, Sonny Munroe, had a date with Chad Dylan Cooper.

Involuntarily, I let out a shriek of excitement. A date with _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper? That had been my dream ever since I first saw his pensive face as Mackenzie. And, I'm ashamed to admit, it intensified from the moment he first smiled at me. There. I said it. No more denial! I like Chad. This date is a huge deal.

I checked the time and discovered that Chad would come in an hour. I changed my outfit numerous times until I had a look that was cute, but not overdone. Makeup, shoes, and accessories followed. Soon enough, the dreaded and highly anticipated time was only five minutes away.

Someone knocked on the door just as I was settling down to wait the last few minutes. Eagerly, I stood up and opened the door, only to find Jackson there instead of Chad. Instinctively, I backed away.

"Well, well. If it isn't Little Miss Sunshine," he said mockingly. "What are you all dressed up and waiting for? Surely you cancelled your date. Unless…" he trailed off threateningly.

"I – I'm going to dump him on the date," I responded quickly.

"Oh, really? Well, you better." As he spoke, Jackson moved closer to me. "Because if not…" He drew a finger across my throat, letting his hand rest on my cheek afterwards. Then he tilted my face upwards, to him, and looked at me appraisingly, as though considering something. I closed my eyes and stood completely still, willing him to leave.

**Chad's POV**

I strolled jauntily down the hall, flowers in hand, before I noticed that Sonny's door was ajar. Why would it be open while she was presumably preparing for our date? Somewhat anxious, I rushed into the room to find Jackson standing there, stroking Sonny's cheek as she stood there, frozen and fists clenched. The sight of it made me sick. No one should be allowed to touch Sonny like that, and _especially_ not Jackson!

"Get your hands off her," I ordered instantly, cold hatred showing. That jerk turned to face me, smirking as he did so. Sonny sighed, almost imperceptibly, relieved at being freed from Jackson's touch.

"Fine," he scoffed. "You can have her. I was just looking for Tawni…but clearly, she isn't here. See you around, Cooper," he said with a smile. "And you, Sonny," he added softly, "I will see _you_ tomorrow." His voice was laced with a hint of hostility, but Jackson grinned before leaving. Thank God he was gone.

I smiled reassuringly at Sonny, who looked shaken up. That wasn't all that she looked, though. Her adorable features were set off by her makeup and clothes, and she was altogether stunning.

"You look fantastic," I told her, meaning what I said. She blushed and accepted the yellow roses I held out to her.

"They're bright and happy, like you," I explained. _Well, that wasn't cheesy at all_, I sarcastically noted to myself. But Sonny's cheeks burned even more as she stammered out her thanks, so I knew that telling the truth and sounding like a sentimental fool had been worth it.

As we walked out to my car, I debated with myself. Should I hold her hand? Should I not? Just then, her fingers brushed against mine – accidentally, of course, but it was obviously some kind of sign. _To heck with it_, I told myself before reaching out and boldly taking her hand. There. Chad Dylan Cooper isn't afraid of anything!

**Sonny's POV**

He grabbed my hand. I was holding hands with Chad! He was like a totally different person. He brought me flowers with a special meaning, gave me a compliment on how I look, and made the first move by holding my hand! The date was fabulous so far.

He opened my door for me when we reached the car, unfortunately letting go of my hand as he did so. When we started to drive, I turned on the radio. Colbie Caillat's song "Fallin' For You" came on. Oh, the irony.

_I don't know but  
I think I may be  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly_

Chad tapped his fingers in tune with the song as it played, even bobbing his head. I guess he liked it. How odd. I would have figured that he liked a different kind of music.

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to_

_  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

I felt extremely awkward. I vowed not to listen to the rest of the song, because if I did, I had the feeling that I would say something to Chad that I would regret later. Instead, I struck up a mundane conversation, the topic of which I can't even remember. The song finished a couple minutes later, thankfully, and not long after, we pulled up to a restaurant.

The food was delicious. And the atmosphere of the restaurant was perfect – intimate, but not _too_ intimate, if you know what I mean. Romantic without being over the top. But I hardly noticed any of it until I reflected on the night later. All I could think about while the date was happening was Chad. Our conversations weren't very meaningful – I'll spare you the pain of hearing my ridiculous statements (hey, I was distracted!) – but meaning wasn't necessary. Just the feeling was enough.

As I was studying Chad's mouth, he said something. I didn't know what it was. I still don't. But I saw the way his mouth moved as he spoke. I saw the way the lines around his mouth framed his words like parentheses. I saw the way he leaned in while he talked. I saw the way he smiled after he spoke. I saw the way he closed his eyes as his lips touched mine. I saw the way his eyes sparkled when he pulled away a minute later. I saw the way the stars in the sky winked at me as we left the restaurant. I saw the way those same stars reflected in Chad's eyes as he pulled me closer and we kissed again. And again. And again.

A/N: Oh my gosh! CHANNY! So clichéd…but I had to. I needed more Channy to make my day brighter. Please review!


	9. The Not So Dumb Blonde

A/N: Okay, so I think I'll put in a new rule; the whole "I need 10 reviews before updating". I'll start this chapter up with at least five. And just because I get five doesn't mean I'll update right away, just so you know, but it will definitely speed up the process. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: DmslilAngel103, girl you don't know, Gabriella Somerfield, and Sakuto Uzumaki. Sorry I didn't go more in depth with the date; I wanted them to kiss so badly, I couldn't wait! Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it, and please review!

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Sonny's POV**

Needless to say, that night had been one of the best in my life. I woke up the next morning wondering if it was all just a dream, praying that it wasn't. I rushed over to the studio and saw Chad standing in the parking lot. I walked over to him cautiously, trying to tell by his expression whether what I thought had happened really happened or not.

"Sonny," he greeted me in the usual way, his voice giving no clues.

"…Chad," I returned uncertainly. A smile spread across his face.

"Aren't you going to give me a better greeting than that?" Chad opened his arms, and I sighed in relief before running into them.

"I thought maybe it was a dream!" I confessed, feeling somewhat foolish as I did so.

"I always knew you dreamed about me," he smirked. "But I'm glad," he was quick to add. "So how should we go about the situation with Jackson?" Reality came crashing down. Jackson. _So Random!_. Tawni.

"I – I think we should do what you said. Where you act and pretend to be sad. And…we can just get this week over with, and wait for him to tell the reporters that he loves working on _So Random! _before revealing anything." Chad considered what I said before nodding and agreeing.

"You know, we're going to have to face a lot of questions when the truth comes out," he reminded me.

"Let's just worry about that when it comes to it," I offered. I didn't want to have more problems on my plate. "Now, remember – don't talk to me at all. And act depressed around your cast too, so they won't leak the secret. And stay away from Jackson!" I really, really hoped it would work.

Chad smiled, and I felt myself tremble a little. "Don't worry, Sonny. Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest actor of our generation. Jackson Tyler doesn't stand a chance." I rolled my eyes, but grinned back as I did so before saying goodbye and heading to my dressing room.

Tawni was already there, applying her Cocoa Mocho Cocoa lip gloss. I took a deep breath before entering.

"Hi, Tawni!" I said excitedly, hoping that she had forgiven me. She flipped her wavy blonde hair over her shoulder dismissively and began to powder her nose. I took that to mean that she was still angry with me.

"Tawni…I'm really sorry about yesterday. Forgive me?" She didn't acknowledge me. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and Jackson Tyler should be glad to be dating you!" Well, the last part was definitely true. What a jerk.

Tawni smiled finally at that before turning around and facing me.

"Fine. You're forgiven. But on one condition. You have to tell me who your date was! And I'm positive I know him. There's no way it could be someone I don't know, I'm with you every day!" Great. Now what could I do? Tawni would definitely spill to Jackson, even if it wasn't on purpose.

"How about you tell me about your date? I'm sure you had a fabulous time." I was trying to use Chad's method of deflecting awkward questions. It actually worked.

"Of course I did! And he was a perfect gentleman, I don't know what you were talking about before," she said reproachfully. Well, hopefully it wouldn't be a long relationship, and she would never need to know about Jackson's evil side.

"I don't know either. I think I was so nervous about my date that I couldn't think clearly," I attempted to defend myself. And it was true, too. Chad had muddled up my mind.

"So, tell me about this date! Who was it? Where did you go? What did you wear?" Oops. I brought up my date again.

"Well…we went to this restaurant…and I wore some clothes…and I went with this guy," I said. Tawni laughed hysterically.

"Oh my gosh! You went out with Chad!" What?! How did she know that?!

"Pshhht, I didn't go out with Chad!" Curse my stupid voice. Why does its pitch have to betray me?

"Yes, you did. I know it. He likes you. And you like him. And you don't want me to know who it was. It was _obviously_ him!" You know what they say about blondes being dumb? Not true at all. This blonde is way too smart for her own good. Or for my good, for that matter.

"Fine. But could you not tell anyone? I – I think it would make ratings for _So Random! _drop." What a ridiculous excuse. But the best that I could come up with under such short notice.

"Make ratings drop? No, silly! It would make them go up! And ratings for Mackenzie Falls would go up too, if that's what your _boyfriend_ is worried about!" Boyfriend? Chad? That sounds so weird. Chad is my boyfriend. Chad Dylan Cooper is my boyfriend. Whoa. Just…wow.

"I – well – just keep it quiet for a little bit, okay? I might break up with him soon." I winced while I said it, but Tawni didn't seem to notice. My words were distracting enough.

"Break up with him? You just went on one date! Come on. Tell me all the details," she pressed me. Well, she already knew I went out with him. And I really wanted to go over the whole night again. Might as well just tell her.

"Okay, so he came at six to pick me up. I was a nervous wreck – I spent _forever_ trying to decide on an outfit! And he had roses…they're sitting in my room right now, and they're just gorgeous! So we went to this really awesome restaurant, and the food was so good, and we had so much fun! And then…" I trailed off, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh. My. God. You kissed Chad Dylan Cooper!" Tawni finished for me. I could feel the flush on my cheeks rising. She laughed at my blushing. "Join the club, Sonny!" I sighed, relieved that she didn't tease me about it, before the impact of what she said hit me.

"Wait, what? _You_ kissed Chad? When?!" Okay, so maybe I was a teensy bit possessive. Tawni opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by a deeper voice.

"The more important thing is, when did _you_?" Tawni and I both turned around to see Jackson Tyler standing in the doorway, looking as mean as he ever had. Oh God.

A/N: Another cliffie! This chapter started kinda slow…but I think it got much better by the end. I hope so, at least. Tell me what you think and review!


	10. Heartbreak

A/N: Thank you for your comments! Ten reviews this time…love you all! Short chapter, lots of drama again. Tell me what you think. I rushed this one, so probably lots of errors. Sorry! I felt that I had to update, though.

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Sonny's POV**

I watched, frozen, as Jackson strolled into the room and continued speaking.

"I came to get you both for rehearsal today. And instead, I get a juicy bit of girls' gossip. So, you've been kissing Chad Dylan Cooper? 'Fess up, Munroe." His voice was falsely pleasant and curious, supposedly due to Tawni's presence.

"I – well, I – I didn't kiss him," I lied weakly. It was possibly my worst attempt ever at lying, and that's saying something. And Jackson knew it.

"Uh huh. Tawni, Marshall wanted to ask you about something before rehearsal. Why don't you go right now? Sonny and I will catch up with you in a bit," he smiled sickly at her before kissing her on the cheek and sending her out the door. She cast a confused look back at Jackson and me before leaving.

"Well. Now that it's the two of us," Jackson continued with the mildly interested façade. "Why haven't you broken up with him? Wasn't that the plan? Or was the plan something different? Something along the lines of destroying your image, career, and show?"

"I – I thought it would be better if I led him on for a bit. Let him think that he and I are really, truly serious before letting him down." The words came through a little easier this time.

"Uh _huh_," Jackson pulled out the sound, making it sound incredibly skeptical. "Well, in that case, I guess I'll have to drop a few hints about _So Random! _and its cast. Nothing obvious or serious, but little glimpses here and there. Just to warn you. You're not going to have forever." And he strode out of the room, leaving me dizzy.

**Chad's POV**

I knew something was wrong. It had to be. Once it was six that night, the time that Sonny had usually already left the studio, I called her. Again and again. And no one ever picked up. I contemplated going over to her apartment, but I decided not to be rash. The last time I tried that, I ended up vomiting. Ugh.

So when I went to the studio the following morning and picked up my mail, I saw what had been the issue. Jackson had found out somehow. Clearly, there had been some kind of deal set up, because it wasn't half as bad as he had said it was going to be. But on the cover of _Tween Weekly_, there was a picture of the _So Random! _cast all making weird faces with the headline "Funny or Freaks? Jackson Tyler's take on the 'odd' cast of _So Random!_"

Smaller pictures off to the sides showed slightly embarrassing pictures of each of them. Tawni had clearly just woken up, and hadn't been "prettified" yet, which definitely wasn't pretty. Nico had his mouth filled with fro-yo and it was spilling out all over his clothes. Grady was stuffing his face with meatballs and wearing a bib (Hey. Mine doesn't count as embarrassing.). Zora had a maniacal expression on her face as she bent down and talked to what seemed to be a rat. And Sonny's face was scrunched up in anger as she exploded at someone – someone being me, I was pretty sure. I had seen that face before. Of course Jackson had to bring up that incident again. How kind of him. A smaller headline in a corner was the worst. "Chad Dylan Cooper: Has Sonny Munroe stolen his heart? And does he hold hers? Jackson's insider info on the relationship."

With the magazine in my hands, I rushed over to Sonny's dressing room to find the door locked.

"Sonny? Sonny, please open the door," I pleaded. Yes, I know. CDC never pleads. But this was a special circumstance. And it worked, too. The door swung open, and Sonny stood behind it with an awful expression on her face. It was a combination of sadness and embarrassment. Without a word, I hugged her.

"Chad, don't," was the surprising response. I immediately pulled away and looked at her with a question written on my face. "Just – have you seen it? The magazine? Have you read the articles? He said it would be hardly anything. Little hints. But look! It wasn't just directed at me – it was the whole cast. And you. We can't be together. It's causing so many problems, and that's after only one date! I just…I don't think I can take it." That cut. It cut me deep, and I didn't even bother trying to disguise the look of shock and pain on my face.

"Sonny, you can't be serious. Because of Jackson? Is that really a valid reason? This stuff they're saying isn't that bad! The press is something you'll always have to deal with."

"Well…maybe it isn't worth it. Not just Jackson. The press. Our shows. Our casts too. Maybe it's for the best." I instantly recoiled, stepping away from her. The words came like a slap across my face. After all that I had worked for. All that progress I had made. And for what? Nothing.

"Fine. Obviously I'm wasting your precious time," I lashed out.

"Fine," she said softly. "Just go. Please."

"Fine." I turned my back on her, and everything I thought we had.

"Good," she whispered. I could tell she was crying, but I was past caring. My own tears were falling down my face, and I couldn't let her see those.

"Good," I said harshly, still facing the opposite direction, before walking out of the door. Once I couldn't hear her sobs anymore, I ran to my car and started it. I couldn't stay there any longer. I had to get away.

A/N: Okay, I have a story idea. A new story. I'm thinking about doing each chapter of it based on a song from Taylor Swift's album "Fearless", and I have all these ideas for it swirling around in my head, so I know it should be good. Problem, though – that would mean updates for this story would be slower. Tell me your opinion on that, as well as your opinion on this chapter in general! Sad, I know…I'm feeling upset now. :'(


	11. Meant to Be

A/N: Here you go – I didn't get ten reviews yet, but I figured that nine was close enough. Besides, I kind of wanted to get this up. Thank you to those who did review (24QueenMo, call me what you want, mjgirliegurl, , SparkleInTheSun, Fluffness, amfabulous, DmslilAngel103, and ZoeZora). This chapter is up because of you guys and your encouragement, so please enjoy! And of course, review. I won't update again until I get ten reviews. And I mean it this time! :)

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Sonny's POV**

I felt awful, absolutely awful, after I spoke to Chad. I can't even really call it breaking up, because we had only gone on one date together. But it didn't feel like we had just lost the boyfriend/girlfriend status – it felt to me like we had lost the frenemy complex that we shared, the casual encounters and flirtations. Life at Condor Studios just wouldn't be the same without Chad. And I was sure that Chad wouldn't be a prominent figure in my life anymore, if a figure at all.

With these thoughts going through my head, I cried. I don't know how long it was. Tawni finally walked into the room to find me surrounded by tissues and still sobbing.

"What happened?!"she asked, worried. I wondered bitterly if she was worried about me or the state of our dressing room.

"I – I – I – Chad – gone," I managed to say, hiccupping after every word. The tears wouldn't stop, as hard as I tried.

"You _broke up_ with _Chad Dylan Cooper_?!" Tawni shrieked. Her recent ability to put two and two together still astounded me. "Sonny! How could you?! He adores you, and you know you feel the same about him. What happened?" He…adored me? I actually stopped crying at the thought, I was so shocked.

"I – he – Jackson – _Tween Weekly_ – articles," I said, gulping for air.

"What?" Tawni asked, confused. I gestured towards the magazine, which was sitting on the floor where Chad had dropped it when he hugged me. When he hugged me, trying to comfort me, even though Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do comforting. When he showed that he cared. When I pushed him away.

Tawni interrupted my thoughts. "Sonny! Jackson did – this? _He_ did it? But Jackson is…no, he would never! He told me that he loved _So Random!_ and that he loved _me_! How could he put a picture like that of me in there? Why would he say that I'm 'a selfish, conceited, and spoiled drama queen even worse than how she seems in public'? How could he, Sonny?! How could he?!" Tawni's words became more and more shrill and incomprehensible as she continued. She dropped onto the couch next to me, grabbing a tissue from the almost-empty box and blowing her nose.

We cried together for a few minutes, united in our heartbreak, before Tawni stood up abruptly. Her expression was one of anger, and I could practically see the gears in her mind turning.

"Sonny. That's enough. We don't cry over jerks like Jackson Tyler. We get back at jerks like him! We destroy him so thoroughly that he can never show his face in Hollywood again!" Her face lit up as she thought of the possibilities. The tear stains and running mascara only made her look all the more fearsome, like war paint on her cheeks.

"How?" was all I could say. The guy had thousands of fans and immense power in Hollywood. There was no way that two little comediennes from a show that hardly anyone had ever heard of could destroy him.

"I have my ways," Tawni grinned with a gleam in her eye. I decided to go with it. Tawni was unstoppable when she wanted to be, and Chad already hated me. If I was going to hell, I might as well go all the way.

**Chad's POV**

I drove and drove after Sonny broke up with me. I played no music; I said nothing to myself. I only relived moments in my head. Moments with Sonny.

****

"_Oh my gosh! I know you. You're – you're…" her excitement poured out of her, and the expression on her face was priceless._

"…_him?" I completed for her, since she didn't seem able to speak. She nodded vigorously, beaming. I posed like I was doing in the poster behind me. "Chad Dylan Cooper," I said cockily, like I said everything. Her bright smile was the first thing I noticed about her. _

_****_

"_Ow! It's my ankle, it really hurts, I think something snapped!" Something in her pained voice struck a chord with me. Before I knew it, I was speaking._

"_Oh, man. That looks really serious. Come on, we better get you to a doctor. Just – take my hand." I held my hand out to her. Her eyes met mine, and something intangible passed between us. _

_****_

"_Well, Chad, you were right. All proms end in disaster." She sighed, disappointment etched on her face. I couldn't stand that. I really couldn't._

"_Do they, Sonny? Do they __really__?" I smirked, just because I had to. "Because sometimes, I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person." I pulled out a pair of headphones and offered them to Sonny. "Guess you're just going to have to settle for me." Her smile in response was all I could have hoped for._

_****_

The reel of memories went on and on, continuing even with the most meaningless conversations that Sonny and I had. Finally, there came the moment in the restaurant on our date.

****

"_You're special, Sonny. You're different. In a better way." I grinned at her, knowing she would remember that conversation from long ago. "I'm glad you decided to come with me tonight," I told her honestly, hoping she would return the sentiment. I saw her gaze at me, studying my mouth. I could only think of one reason for that. I leaned in and kissed her. When I pulled away, the expression of wonder on her face told me all that I needed to know._

_****_

A tear slid down my cheek as I thought of what could have been. What would have been. What should have been. If only Jackson wasn't there.

Wait, what? If Jackson wasn't there? Did everything really depend on this one guy? The words that I had said only an hour or so ago echoed in my head.

"_Because of Jackson? Is that really a valid reason?"_

No. He wasn't a valid reason. I had told Sonny so, and I knew that it was true. So why was I giving up? Some guy who didn't even know me couldn't get in the way of destiny. Sonny and I were meant to be together, I knew it. We had just gotten messed up along the way. But we wouldn't anymore. I wouldn't take no for an answer. I would make her love me. Screw Jackson Tyler. Nothing was getting in between Sonny and me. After all, we were meant to be.

I turned the car around and sped back to the studio, adrenaline rushing through my veins.

A/N: Please review.


	12. Conflict

A/N: You guys are awesome :) Thanks to hisokauzumaki, DmslilAngel103, KatieKates91, katelynn, Sakuto Uzumaki, Fluffness, aoife, xesa, girlpower8900, Zoezora, cch24, and 24QueenMo for reviewing! And apologies to Sunshine . Happiness, whose acknowledgement last chapter disappeared somewhere (I think it was because of the non spacing, so I spaced it out this time). Sorry! This chapter's a bit of a filler. But still review! 10 reviews until next chapter…although if we can get to 15, I'll love you guys forever and possibly update more. :D

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Chad's POV**

I strode forcefully into the cafeteria, a clear objective in my mind – win Sonny. What I found there was shocking. The cast of _So Random! _was together, of course, but with the exception of their "special guest star". _He_ was sitting at the _Mackenzie Falls_ table! In my seat, no less! That jerk was clearly trying to make some kind of statement. My first instinct was to punch him. But then I saw Sonny's face.

Her eyes were red and puffy, as were her cheeks – indications that she had been crying for awhile. Tawni, of all people, was patting Sonny on the back in what appeared to be an attempt to comfort her, while also explaining something to the other Randoms. Rainy – I mean, Rico? Is that it? No…Nico! – was nodding in agreement with this supposed plan, while – wait for it…Gravy. Graty. Grady! – was shooting "menacing" glares at the one and only Jackson Tyler. The little kid was grinning wildly as she schemed. That evil genius – Dora, or Flora, or Zora – was dangerous.

Anyways, I presumed that the entire cast had by now read the magazine and determined that Jackson Tyler was evil, if the scene before me was anything to go by. My cast, on the other hand, clearly had decided differently. But if my assumptions were correct – which of course they had to be; after all, I _am_ Chad Dylan Cooper – then I could enlist the Randoms' help (Sonny excepted) in getting rid of the jerk. And once that was accomplished, my charming ways would have them ecstatic to see Sonny and me together, so they'd help with that too. After all, that's always an important part of getting a girl – getting her friends on your side.

At that moment, Sonny looked up, and our eyes met. It wasn't one of those cosmic moments, with the dramatic music and slow motion, but it did make the both of us freeze. Tawni followed Sonny's gaze and smiled knowingly at me. Flipping her hair, she whispered something in Sonny's ear. It jolted Sonny back to life, making her flinch slightly before getting up and leaving the cafeteria. Tawni waved at me once Sonny was gone, urging me over to their table. Feeling slightly awkward and out of place, I sat down in the seat that Sonny had just vacated.

Immediately, everyone in the cafeteria gasped. My cast shot daggers at me, while Jackson looked on incredulously from the head of the table. Yes, you're not the only one who can startle people, you jerkthrob! Chad Dylan Cooper can too. Portlyn had a confused look on her face, as though someone had just told her that the sun didn't actually fall off the edge of the earth at night. Which no one has had the heart to tell her yet. At least her dumbstruck expression was better than the rest of the cafeteria, who had descended into whispers that were almost definitely not flattering. I turned back around in my seat to see Tawni smirking at me, knowing that I was conflicted.

"Do you care about Sonny or not?" she asked accusingly.

"Of course I do." Yes, I admitted it. "Why else would I be here with _you_ guys?" I was quick to add. Oops. I forgot about making them allies. Grady redirected his glare to me instead of Jackson, and Zora made a growling noise under her breath.

"Why does _he_ have to help us?" Nico whined to Tawni, who was apparently in charge. She sighed in a manner that meant this question had already been asked multiple times, which honestly didn't surprise me.

"Listen, I don't want him here anymore than you do," here I scoffed at her words, earning a few more pointed glares, "but he'll help us, and we need all the help we can get."

"And what exactly makes you so sure I'll help you?" I asked, to keep up appearances. Tawni sighed exasperatedly.

"Can we just get past the part where you pretend that you don't want to help us and we have to offer all these reasons before you finally consent 'unwillingly'? I really would rather use that time to come up with a plan." Well, that was blunt. But then, Tawni never had been one to waste time.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly, crossing my arms.

"Good. So here's what I was thinking…"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Who said that we had to do what _you_ were thinking? Clearly, I am the most intelligent person here, so I ought to be in charge."

"Most intelligent? _Excuse_ me. _I_ am the genius here." That Zora freak leaned over the table as she spoke, as if she was going to jump across and pummel me.

"Stop it! We all know I'm the prettiest, and pretty means smart!" Tawni shrieked, looking at all of us with a look that obviously dared us to disagree with her. Nico and Grady looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders in a manner that said "Well, we know we're not the smartest." And they were right. Tawni smiled at them. "Good. So like I was _saying_! We need to get Jackson to say that he doesn't mean any of the stuff he said to _Tween Weekly_. And then we have to get him to leave _So Random!_. Or we have to find some dirt on him that we can use against him!" I snorted at this "idea".

"Wow! Did you figure that out all by yourself?" I mocked condescendingly. "God, it's not that hard to figure _that much_ out. All we have to do now is figure out _how_ to do that!" Nico and Grady stood up at the same time, clenching their fists.

"Listen, Chad Dylan_ Pooper_. You're not so great, are you? Your own stupid cast ditched you! So I would think twice about messing with our cast, because then you won't have anyone to turn to!" Grady was clearly taking the "protective" role a bit too far. But I might as well lighten up.

"Okay. Fine. Sorry." Everyone at the table gasped. "What?" I asked, bewildered.

"You…said sorry!" Tawni exclaimed in shock. "You've never said that before!"

"…yes I have," I contradicted. "I said so to Sonny once." Zora and Tawni exchanged smirks. "Oh, whatever. Let's focus on Sonny for now. She seemed…really down." Understatement.

"Yeah, well, she broke up with someone against her will! She just lost possibly the best relationship she's ever had! Of _course_ she's sad!" Tawni exploded in my face. Which didn't really help how I was feeling.

"I know. Okay? I _know_. I'm the one she broke up with! You think I don't know how upset she is right now? You think I don't know what it feels like? You think I don't know? Well, Tawni, this may be news to you, but I know what Sonny's going through right now more than any of you! So let's just stop fighting and find something to help Sonny out of her mood!" The Randoms stared at me with wide eyes.

"You know…Chip Drama Pants here has a point," Nico said. "Maybe we should keep Jackson away from Sonny as much as possible. We could ask Marshall to put Tawni in the sketch instead of Sonny. And say something to him about making Jackson shut up about our faults. I bet he could do something." All the stares were now on Nico. "What? I can think of stuff _sometimes_, you know."

"All right then," Tawni said after a pause where we all glanced around the table, trying to think of something to say in response to Nico's epiphany. "Are we in agreement, then? Let's go to Marshall." We all nodded and stood up to leave the cafeteria.

"Wait. Before we leave…" I went up to the Falls' table. "Hey, Jackson." He smiled at me uncertainly. "Just wanted to let you know that you're sitting at the wrong table. And in the wrong seat. Now if you'll excuse me…" I knocked over his chair, leaving him sprawled on the ground. The look on his face was priceless. "Oh, and I think I'll have some juice," I added, before moving to pick up the glass and "accidentally" knocking it over. Jackson sputtered as orange juice splattered all over his face. I leaned over as if to help him up, while saying under my breath, "Stay away from Sonny and my cast." Then, to make my point clear, I "accidentally" stepped on his fingers as I walked out of the cafeteria. I could hear him wincing in pain. Oh, revenge was sweet.

A/N: Please review!


	13. Sonny!

A/N: Okay, so the last chapter didn't really have Channy action at all, which made me feel guilty and somewhat cheated. And today _is_ Veteran's Day, so I had time to write. So I decided to bend the "10 reviews" rule once again. Thank you to those who reviewed: girlpower8900, Fluffness, SparkleInTheSun, Trace-Demi-Cyrus, and Hiilani. And now I won't post again until I get 10 reviews. I promise. :) Oh, and in response to a few reviews I received, I will try to finish this story soon, but I honestly don't know when or how it will end. This story has turned out so completely different from how I expected, I don't even know where it's going. I never know until I sit down and write the next chapter – the words just come out without a pre-conceived plotline. So I'll try to finish quickly, but I really have no idea when I'll be done. Sorry for the long note; here's the next chapter!

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Sonny's POV**

When Tawni interrupted the moment that Chad and I were having in the cafeteria with something as trivial as her need for more Cocoa Mocho Cocoa lip gloss, I was tempted to tell her to get it herself. But of course, my helpful personality took over, and I reluctantly tore myself away from Chad's gaze to fetch Tawni's gloss.

As I walked back to the dressing room, though, I couldn't help but think that there was something fishy going on. Tawni carried lip gloss on her person at all times. Surely she still had some. There must have been another reason that she wanted me to leave the room. Did it have to do with the plan regarding Jackson? Or did Chad's sudden appearance have anything to do with it? And speaking of Chad – here I sniffed, the memory of the last couple hours still fresh in my mind – what was he doing in the cafeteria anyways?

His tone earlier had been that of someone who never wanted to speak to me again. And he had stormed off in a fury, not as if he was going to come back for a snack! Was he unaffected by our "break-up"? Did he even care about me, or was it all just for show? I walked faster, rushing to get some more tissues.

Maybe I had been mistaken before. Maybe Chad _had_ only done all that for show, to prove that he was better than Jackson. Maybe he had been using me. Maybe I had been a pawn, and my dilemma over Chad vs. Jackson had never even been of any importance to either of them, except to prove that each of them was respectively more desirable than the other. Maybe they didn't care about me or my feelings.

I needed proof, proof that Chad cared. That he _had_ cared, and that he _still_ cared. Not to the same degree as before, that was hardly to be expected, but to at least show some sign of feeling. Because in the cafeteria, he had looked as perfectly groomed as always, and the only emotion that had crossed his face in the few brief minutes that I saw him was anger. And that had been directed at none other than Jackson Tyler. That had to mean something, didn't it?

Snatching up a tube of gloss from Tawni's dressing table, I left the room and rushed back to the cafeteria to talk to Tawni and secretly observe Chad a bit more. But I was disappointed. The blue eyes that I was searching for were nowhere to be found, and my cast had disappeared as well. Jackson Tyler, on the other hand, was still there, but he looked very different from how he had been before.

Orange juice was splattered all over his shirt, and he was using a napkin to wipe away some remains of pulp on his face. The fingers on Jackson's left hand were red and slightly swollen, which was most likely the cause of the curses that he was muttering under his breath. The rest of the cafeteria had descended into murmurs and peeks at Jackson, trying to conceal the fact that they were talking about him, and failing miserably. Once Jackson realized that he was the subject of their conversations, he exploded.

"Who do you people think you are?! You think that you can humiliate me? You think that you can talk about me and laugh at me while I'm still in the room? You think you can reject me? You think you can compare yourselves to me? Newsflash! You're wrong! I'm Jackson Tyler! You are _nothing_ compared to me! You hear me?! _Nothing_! So don't you _dare_ ridicule me!" Looking around and breathing heavily after his outburst, Jackson noticed me watching him with wide eyes. "Sweetheart. Let's go for a little walk," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice before yanking on my wrist and pulling me out of the cafeteria.

"What. Happened," he said flatly, not even making it sound like a question.

"I did what you wanted me to, I broke up with him!" I quickly defended myself.

"Oh really? Well, that would explain your appearance," he scoffed while casting a critical eye over my tousled hair, red cheeks, and puffy eyes. "But I wouldn't have guessed it, looking at your Romeo. Oh, he was mad at me," Jackson gestured to his ruined shirt and throbbing fingers, "but not sad. Not at all like I expected him to be. Would you care to explain?" So he had seen it too. Jackson had seen that Chad didn't care about me anymore than Jackson himself did. I briefly shut my eyes, trying to stop more tears from falling.

"I – I guess he didn't care about me as much as you and I thought he did," I choked on the words as they came out. Jackson's eyes softened as I spoke, even though they appeared to be focused on something behind me.

"Oh, Sonny." His tone was that of a consoling friend, and he gently put his arms around me in a hug. I stood there, limp, before wrapping my arms around him as well. I needed to be comforted, no matter where the solace came from. "Don't worry, Sunshine. There are lots of guys out there who will love you and care for you like you deserve. And they may be closer than you think," he said as he pressed his lips into my hair. Now I know what you're thinking. 'How could Sonny do that? She's falling into that creep's trap! Is she blind?!' But I was distraught. It had been a very long day, and my head was pounding from all the tears that I had shed. So I stayed where I was, hugging Jackson and burying my face in his shoulder.

"Sonny?" Tawni's voice rang out. "Sonny! What are you _doing_?!" I quickly stepped out of Jackson's embrace to find what he had been looking at before. He had known that they were there. I looked up at his face, which now wore a smirk worse than any I had ever seen. That _jerk_. Nico and Grady shook their heads at me disgustedly, while Zora glared with a look that said I was clearly insane. Tawni's expression seemed like she was ready to kill me. And Jackson. But worst of all was Chad. Those blue eyes that I loved so well were devoid of their sparkle, and he stared at me and Jackson with pain that reached depths I could scarcely imagine. I ran to Chad to hug him and assure him that I felt nothing for Jackson, but he backed away quickly. Betrayal was written on his face as he turned around and left. I watched him disappear around the corner for the second time that day, as another piece of my heart shattered inside me.

A/N: Wow, that was pretty intense to write. Please review! And if you've alerted, which means you like this story (at least a little bit), then you are _obligated_ to review. :D Please?


	14. Four Little Words

A/N: Wow. You guys…are unbelievable. The feedback for last chapter was awesome. 19 reviews? I wanted to cry with happiness. So instead, I poured out my joy into writing. I hope you like it. :) This is for all of you who reviewed. You know who you are. Lovers of fluff, have fun with this chapter. Lovers of drama…well, you had your fun the last few chapters. Just suffer through this one. :D But everyone review! Shall I say 20 until next chapter? Yes, I think I will. I know you guys can do it! Anyways…this chapter starts off a little before the end of the last one; it might be confusing. If it is, tell me so and I'll do something to fix it. Same with any typos (thanks, Zoezora, for last chapter!).

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Chad's POV**

We left Marshall's office – we meaning myself and the Randoms, without Sonny – with a sense of elation, feeling that we had accomplished something. Tawni was going to take Sonny's place in the sketch for now, and there was a possibility that the sketch wouldn't even go through, if more problems arose. Marshall may have denied me when Jackson first arrived, but the "star" had caused some problems around the studio that didn't involve just the cast. Thank God. But that feeling of happiness soon faded when I turned the corner.

Jackson and Sonny were there, and Sonny was crying. Jackson glanced up and saw me standing there, frozen. A light suddenly appeared in his eyes. He smiled tenderly at Sonny, silently mocking me.

"Oh, Sonny," he said affectionately, before pulling her into a hug. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell and punch the living daylights out of him. But then I saw Sonny hug him back. And all my violent desires from a moment before disappeared. My stomach dropped, my mouth went dry, my heart broke. All those clichés you've ever heard? They're true. It really does happen. And I couldn't do anything to stop it. I could never hurt Jackson if Sonny actually cared for him. And it appeared that he did.

I saw the two of them break apart as Tawni made our presence known, but the image of Jackson and Sonny together was still in my mind. Sonny looked at me with pity and concern in her eyes, and I knew that I couldn't be there. I left without saying a word.

I went to the stage of _So Random!_, strangely enough. My instincts guided me there, and I went with it. Sonny. Jackson. Jackson. Sonny. Together. I shuddered at the thought. I knew she used to have a thing for him. But still? After all that he had done? How could she still be attracted to someone whose personality was so utterly repulsive? Sure, we all have our faults, but I knew that he had more than I did. My pride had suffered a lot in the past few days, but I knew that I had that much at least. Even Sonny should have been able to see that, right?

I heard footsteps from behind me, and I turned to see Sonny there. She looked like a child who was ready to be scolded for something that she had done wrong – contrite and uncertain, but ready to tell all.

"Chad, I don't like Jackson. I don't know what happened earlier, but I can swear to you that I feel absolutely nothing for him except dislike. There is nothing between him and me." Her words came out clear, and I knew that she was telling the truth. Sonny can't tell a lie to save her life.

"Really, Sonny? Really? Because you two looked…" I trailed off, knowing that she would know what I meant.

"Really. And I'm so sorry. I – I was feeling…down." Just from her tone, I could tell that she was hiding something.

"Down? Why?"

"Well…" I gave her a look, one that I knew she couldn't ignore. "Okay, I thought maybe you – didn't care about me. At all. And never had. I thought maybe you were just using me to prove you were better than Jackson," she confessed. My jaw dropped.

"How could you think that, Sonny? Haven't you noticed all the hints I've been dropping ever since you've arrived? Not to mention the date we had the other night? I've liked you ever since you first came here." I might as well say everything. Not saying anything hadn't done me any good.

"R-really? Because…when I saw you in the cafeteria…I was shocked. You seemed perfectly normal. It made me wonder if you – even cared that I had broken up with you." Sonny's voice came close to breaking. I drew closer to her, putting my hand under her chin and tilting her face up to mine.

"Sonny Munroe. You don't know what you do to me. When you broke up with me, I – I cried. And Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry. I haven't worried over a girl since…well, since forever, until you came. But every night since then, I've been up thinking about you. I think about you constantly. I can't seem to stop myself from coming to visit your set every day. I need to see your smile to make my day happy. Without you, I feel empty inside." I could feel her pulse speed up, and her breathing came a bit harder. But her eyes never wavered from mine, searching to see if what I said was true. "Do you still think that I don't care about you?" She shook her head immediately. "You know, this is where I first admitted it. On this very stage. To you and to myself. Once I put that Weird Beard costume on, I had to acknowledge it. And then you tricked me into saying it out loud. It felt so real after that. I went home that night and said it to myself again – 'I care about Sonny Munroe.' That evolved into 'I like Sonny Munroe.' And before I knew it, it became…" I looked into her eyes, which were wide with astonishment. "It became 'I love Sonny Munroe.'"

**Sonny's POV**

"It became 'I love Sonny Munroe.'" I watched the words come out of his mouth, and my mind told me that it was real, that I wasn't dreaming. I wanted to scream. I wanted to squeal. I wanted to jump up and down. I wanted to kiss him until my lips were bruised. I wanted to tell the world that Chad Dylan Cooper loved me. Instead, I settled for a more sedate response.

"I love you too." It was plain and simple. But those four little words meant the world. Chad's eyes sparkled, and a grin spread across his face.

"Do you, Sonny? Do you really?" He said it excitedly, like he couldn't believe it. Like a kid who had just been told that he was being given a lifetime supply of ice cream. I laughed at the thought.

"Yes, Chad. I do. Really." He laughed in return before picking me up and spinning me around. When he put me down, I immediately leaned forward and kissed him. Until my lips were bruised. All was right again in my sunny little world.

A/N: Please review! :D Remember, you're obligated to review if you have alerted and/or favorited!


	15. Caught in the Act

A/N: Okay, so in retrospect, I've realized that 20 reviews was *blush* slightly ambitious. And unrealistic. So I'm posting anyways, regardless of the reviews. Thank you to alexxxpac3, Fluffness, girlpower8900, mjgirliegurl, SparkleInTheSun, Trace-Demi-Cyrus, and kychelledebeast for reviewing! There's a bit of a twist in this chapter…tell me what you think! Oh, and cussing in this chapter – but it's bleeped out. The random "^&*%" and so on are the cuss words. :P Read the author's note at the end!

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Sonny's POV**

When Chad and I finally broke apart for more than a minute, we looked at each other and knew that we had to go back to the studio. There were problems (or rather, one nasty problem that went by the name of Jackson Tyler) that we needed to face. Holding hands, we left the stage and almost reached the prop house before we ran into the one person we had least wanted to – Jackson.

"Well, well. If it isn't the darling teen couple of Hollywood. Together. Again. May I ask why?" His tone was dangerous. I gripped Chad's hand tighter as I responded.

"Because we want to. And no one can stop us, not even you." Jackson's mock smile fell from his face as I spoke.

"Not even me? Are you sure about that? Because, you know, I'm Jackson Tyler. And you're – "

"Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad interrupted, grinning like he had the first time that I met him. I smiled up at him as he continued. "The guy who humiliated you in front of a full cafeteria just a little while ago. The star of the number one teen drama. The heartthrob of _Tween Weekly_. The winner of multiple awards. You're not the only one who's got power or influence, Tyler." Jackson didn't like hearing that at all. He opened his mouth to retort something equally arrogant and at least ten times less adorable than what Chad had said, when the rest of my cast came out of the prop house.

"Oh, Jackson! I didn't think you'd still be here after what happened!" Tawni greeted in the overly perky voice that she used when she was acting.

"After _what_ happened?" he snapped back at her. She pouted, a look of fake disappointment.

"You didn't hear? You've been kicked off of _So Random!_. Mainly due to…this!" Tawni said, ushering us all into the prop house. I looked quizzically at her, mentally asking her what was going on. She smiled brightly and didn't say a word. Sighing, I settled down in the couch with Chad, who clearly had no idea what was coming next either. Jackson sat next to me, glaring at all of us in turn. Nico opened up a laptop on the table in front of us and pressed a few buttons. A video on _Tween Weekly_ online came up, and it began to play.

"_Who do you people think you are?! You think that you can humiliate me? You think that you can talk about me and laugh at me while I'm still in the room? You think you can reject me? You think you can compare yourselves to me? Newsflash! You're wrong! I'm Jackson Tyler! You are __**nothing**__ compared to me! You hear me?! __**Nothing**__! So don't you __**dare**__ ridicule me!" _

My jaw dropped in shock. It was a video of Jackson's outburst in the cafeteria earlier. I looked to my left and saw Chad laughing silently. Tawni had a smirk on her face. On the other side of me, Jackson's eyes were getting larger as the video played, and they filled with more and more fury. I wondered if he had anger management issues.

"_Sweetheart. Let's go for a little walk."_

The footage ended with Jackson pulling me forcibly out of the cafeteria. Santiago Heraldo popped up on the screen afterwards, saying "Teen heartthrob Jackson Tyler: Dreamy or Deranged? Latest news is that he's been kicked off this week's _So Random! _because of this little incident. I'll be following this story closely. Back to you later with more on this angered actor, I'm Santiago Heraldo."

All eyes were on Jackson to see how he would react to the video. And his response did not disappoint. He leaped up from the couch, his face the color of ripe cherries, and pointed his finger at me.

"It was you, wasn't it?! You little #&^%*! Who do you ^&*%ing think you are? Little Miss Funny? Oh, you think that's funny, do you? Well, let me tell you something – it's not! Because there is no *&^$ing way that I will let this slide. Oh, no. The press and the public will listen to Jackson Tyler, and you'll all be ruined!" Tawni snorted.

"Ha! Do you think so? _Really_? Because Sonny is the darling of the press right now. And about…" she checked the number of hits for the video, "three million people have seen you blow up and drag her out of a room while she had tears running down her face. If you think that's going to go over well, you are mistaken! Add that to Chad's teenage appeal and my personal story of our sorrowful relationship, and it equals one heap of trouble for _you_!" Tawni laughed triumphantly. "Oh, and did I mention that you're kicked off of _So Random!_? I think I did. But I just wanted to hear it again! Yeah, Marshall didn't really like it when that guy from _Teen Gladiator_ came and showed him that clip of your oh-so-mature tantrum. FYI: you shouldn't steal a gladiator's girlfriend. It can get ugly. Just like this little situation of yours! Nice job, by the way. Trying to seduce me, Sonny, and other girls around the studio. Good to know that your lying got you nowhere in the end!" The glee showed in Tawni's expression. I had never seen her so animated. Revenge does funny things to a heartbroken girl.

The look on Jackson's face was priceless. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of it, just because I knew that this moment was one that I had to capture. Zora returned to the prop house (although I never noticed her leaving) with two beefy security guards. They handcuffed Jackson and told him that he was being forcibly removed from the property. Nico and Grady cheered and high-fived everyone. Jackson glared at us, hatred in his eyes, but it didn't affect me now. Jackson was history. I stuck out my tongue at him and laughed. Chad slipped his arm around my waist, using his other hand to make a peace sign. "Peace out, sucka! HA!"

Jackson and his escorts left the prop house, and Tawni immediately pulled out her cell phone. "Hello, I'd like to speak to Santiago Heraldo, please. Mhm. It can't wait. I have breaking news regarding Jackson Tyler. Oh, hi, Santiago! Tawni Hart here. Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper, and myself will be at the _So Random! _prop house tomorrow from one to three in the afternoon. I would highly recommend coming and getting all the dirt on Jackson. Juicy details are a given! Toodles!" And she snapped her phone shut, without leaving the person on the other side any time to reply. Then Tawni looked at Chad and me, her eyes lingering on Chad's arm around me. She sighed exaggeratedly, and Chad and I glanced at each other apprehensively.

"Well, _finally_!" she said. Nico and Grady shrugged their shoulders, and Zora considered Chad for a moment before nodding and smiling deviously. I relaxed, letting out the breath I had been holding. One cast down, one more to go. Not to mention the rest of the world. Chad grinned at me, tapping my nose playfully. I giggled and decided to forget about what the press and the "drama snobs" would think. At least until the next day. After all, Jackson Tyler was gone. It seemed like all – or almost all – of my worries were over.

A/N: Bet you didn't think I was gonna get rid of Jackson so quickly, did you? Well, maybe you did. But I know I didn't. I was shocked when the chapter played out like that. But anyways. I'm thinking one more chapter, and possibly an epilogue after that. We'll see! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter, as well as how long this story should be. I will listen to all suggestions :) 10 reviews 'til next chapter…15 would be preferred but I'll live with 10 if necessary. :D Remember, you're obligated to review if you've alerted! And yes, I'm looking at you. *evil Jackson glare* XD


	16. The Best

A/N: I wanted to update. So I did. I guess the number of reviews doesn't matter to me anymore. :) But I'd still appreciate it if you did review. Although I just got my first negative review…please don't leave those. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but nothing too harsh. Thanks to girl you don't know, SonnyXChad4EverAndEver, DmslilAngel103, miniview, ChannyFan4ever, call me what you want, BoulderGirl1059, and girlpower8900 for reviewing last chapter. :D This chapter's in present tense, unlike the last ones.

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Chad's POV**

This week has been one of the craziest in my life. When Jackson came, my world was flipped upside down. I met one of the hugest jerks on the face of the planet, finally managed to get a date with the girl I've been crushing on for weeks, got dumped by said girl (meaning my heart broke for the first and, let me tell you, _last_ time), humiliated the jerk in front of a full cafeteria, got the girl back, and kicked the jerk out of Condor Studios, where I, Chad Dylan Cooper, reign supreme. When Dakota isn't here. Anyways, the point is that this week has been wild. But the moment that it's all led up to – telling the world that Sonny Munroe has indeed stolen my heart – has made me tenser and more anxious that I've been all week.

I straighten my tie nervously and pull at my collar. Tawni smirks in a very Jackson-esque manner at my worry, but Sonny – _my_ Sonny – smiles up prettily at me, whispering reassuringly, "Everything's gonna be alright." Sure it will be. For her. _Her_ cast is totally fine with me and Sonny dating. It's _my_ cast that will need convincing. And who is the one that has to persuade them? Me, of course. The one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. And the first step to that is letting them know about the relationship. Which is why I'm sitting in the _So Random! _prop house with Sonny and Tawni right now, waiting for one o'clock (and with it, Santiago) to arrive. I check my phone, still a bit apprehensive. It's 12:59. Two seconds later, the numbers change and Santiago, cameraman in tow, walks into the prop house. I guess I'm not the only one who's been waiting for the interview to just start already.

"Tawni! Sonny! …Chad." Santiago doesn't like me much. Don't know why, though. After all, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! What's not to like? "I was _so_ happy to get your call. Just _thrilled_ that you came to _Tween Weekly_ with your story about Jackson first," Santiago fawns. He's clearly going to try to extract as much information as possible. And he starts right in.

"So, Sonny – tell us about that scene we saw in the exclusive footage we received yesterday. You. Jackson. Tears. Care to explain?" I clench my fists at the memory of what had happened _after_ Jackson had pulled Sonny out of the cafeteria. Sonny looks over at me with dancing eyes, making me smile and uncurl my fingers.

"Well, Jackson seems to have some…anger management issues, as you can see. I'm guessing that's why he pulled me out of there. He wanted to talk, and since he is a bit _unstable_, he was a bit too forceful in his desire for privacy. My tears weren't because of that – I had had a very trying day, and that's where the tears came from."

"And why was this day so trying?" Santiago asks, prying.

"Well. I had lost a really great relationship." She flashes her signature smile at me. "And I was the one who broke it off, against my will."

"Two questions: who's the guy in this relationship, and what's this about breaking up being 'against your will'?" Santiago is beaming, knowing that he has a great interview on his hands.

"Jackson was actually the one who had forced me to break up with the guy. You see, Jackson told me that he was going to tell lies to the press about me and my cast and ruin my show if I didn't dump the guy. I thought he was kidding. But then I saw the latest edition of _Tween Weekly_," Santiago clears his throat nervously upon hearing this, "and I knew that he would get worse. So I broke up with the guy."

Knowing what Santiago's next question (seeing as he had already asked it and received no answer), I decide to answer it. "And that guy was," I pause, making sure to smile and wink as I do so, "Chad Dylan Cooper." Santiago's expression is one of extreme shock. I want to laugh, but I don't. Yes, I'm that far gone. Actually being nice? Choosing not to laugh at someone when the perfect opportunity came up? I've obviously spent more time with Sonny Munroe than is good for me.

"Y-you? Chad? And Sonny? Together? Since you're both here now you must be together again, right?" Santiago manages to stutter out, confused. Sonny and I grin at each other.

"Yes. We're together, and happy to be so," Sonny says. Suddenly, all my worries are gone. The interview concludes with some more information about our relationship, as well as Jackson and his dealings at Condor Studios. Tawni gets a special half hour of questions to herself. Finally, we all pose for some pictures, and Santiago leaves the prop house at three o'clock, telling us that the interview will be online in half an hour, and the latest magazine will come out tomorrow. Sonny looks up at me, and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go."

_One hour later_

I'm stuck on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_, and my cast has just watched "the highlights" of the interview – mainly, the segments where Sonny and I discuss our relationship. Portlyn is the first to confront me.

"Chad, how could you?" I brace myself for the explosion. "Why didn't you _tell_ me you had gone out with Sonny? How could you leave us to find out through _Tween Weekly_? Don't you know us better than that? We've been waiting for you two to go out for ages!" Whoa. That was unexpected.

"I'm…s-so-sor- I didn't think you would react like this." I haven't gone so far as to apologize to my cast. They're the ones who follow me, my loyal band. I haven't reached _that_ point yet. "But I'm glad you approve."

I wander off a bit and pull out my cell to call Sonny, letting her know that everything's alright. She tells me that people in the cafeteria have been congratulating her, telling her that "they've known all along we'd be together! How weird is that?" I laugh and say that we obviously weren't as good at acting as we thought we were – everyone could tell how we felt. I hear her giggle in response, and a smile automatically spreads across my face. Portlyn walks by, smirking at the look on my face.

"Talking to Sonny, Chad?" I can feel my face heat up slightly. "It's alright. You have an excuse for your oh-so-sweet expression – you're in love," she says before walking away, leaving me with another blush.

I'm in love. I'm in love with Sonny Munroe. And she's in love with me too. Is there anyone in the world happier than I am? I bet not. Chad Dylan Cooper is the best. At acting. At love. At happiness. At life.

A/N: So it's been decided – I'm writing an epilogue after this chapter, and that will be it. Information about what happened to Jackson afterwards will come up in the epilogue, as well as Channy and the casts of both shows. Please review! Like I said…_obligated_! XD


	17. Epilogue

A/N: Oh my gosh. I can't believe it's over! I think I'm going to cry. :'( I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit clichéd, but I like it. Thank you to Zoezora, colormelove, 24QueenMo, Eebee Cullen, kychelledebeast, Trace-Demi-Cyrus, DmslilAngel103, mjgirliegurl, Fluffness, and girlpower8900 for reviewing! This is kinda short. But there wasn't much left for me to say. I hope you review though!

**Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad and I have been together for six months now, and these months have been the best of my life. It seems like everything has just fallen into place. Our casts have actually become friends – or at least, it's a friendly competition now instead of a bitter rivalry. The banned wall no longer exists, and everyone from both casts is free to hang out on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_. Once everyone knew about Jackson and his…problem(s), especially the ones he caused for me and Chad, Hollywood turned against him. He was never cast in another movie, and girls around the world tore down their posters of him. Two months later, after throwing many fits in public, Jackson left the City of Angels and returned to wherever it was he came from. Honestly, I couldn't care less. I only know this because Tawni went around the studio crowing about it to anyone who would listen. She's happy now, dating a movie star – you might know him, his name's Zac Efron and Chad can't stand him, much to my amusement – but old wounds run deep.

Nico and Grady are…well, pretty much the same. As is Zora. They've become reconciled to the idea that actors in drama aren't unbearable, but it hasn't affected them too much beyond the idea of being able to drink from a chocolate fountain and lie on a rug from the Ming Dynasty. Some people will never change.

Chad, on the other hand, is one of the people who _did_ change – and for the better. He's still the cocky, handsome, and witty guy that I fell in love with, but he actually cares about others now. An example? He actually knows all of my castmates' names, and he hasn't mixed them up in the past three months. Chad's the best boyfriend I could have ever wished for; he isn't perfect, but no one is. And I'm positive that he's as close to perfect as it comes. We've had a few fights, but they've been entirely overshadowed by the making up.

The press adores us – our celebrity couple name is "Channy," and I think it's absolutely adorable. We're looked up to as role models, because we dared to defy what people would think and the long-standing rivalry between our casts. Sometimes I think it's a lot of pressure, living in the spotlight and being idolized, but Chad always reassures me that a couple as amazing as us is practically asking to be worshipped. Especially since he was already worshipped before I came along. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Our careers are going fantastic too. Ratings for both of our shows are up; I guess we didn't need Jackson Tyler after all. Chad replaced Jackson as the guest star that week, and ratings have been through the roof ever since. And yet, Marshall told me earlier today that he has a couple questions for me about my "acting career and what's in the future." That's where I'm heading right now – his office. I enter and see Marshall sitting behind his desk, with Chad in the chair across from him. What is _he_ doing here? As if he can read my mind (which I sometimes think he can), Chad winks and smiles at me as I sit down next to him.

"Sonny, you're just in time. I have some news for you and Chad – you've both been asked to star in a movie." Chad and I look at each other with wide eyes. "Now, I know it sounds brilliant. But there's a downside. You two would both have to take a year off of your shows to film the movie, and…well, you'd have to be replaced." Seeing the expressions on our faces, Marshall quickly adds, "Perhaps not permanently. But I'm sure you can see that it would be necessary?" I make a noncommittal answer and tell Marshall that we will consider it. Chad grabs my hand and we walk out.

"Sonny. What are we gonna do?" he asks, sounding a bit worried. Here's a tidbit for you: Chad Dylan Cooper is a worrywart. He may not seem like it, but he is. I smile up at him, and he relaxes. Works every time.

"Chad, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Whatever we decide. Right?" he nods, somewhat appeased. "After all," I reach up and kiss him lightly on the lips, "it's like you always say. We're meant to be. Wherever we are and whatever shows we're doing."

A/N: Awww! :P I kind of had to put a little twist in the end. Okay, so I would love to acknowledge all of you, but that would take forever. Suffice it to say that I love everyone who reviewed, especially those who reviewed more than one chapter! Since this is the last chapter, I would love it if you guys reviewed with A) your favorite chapter, B) your favorite line, C) your favorite character, and/or D) another story idea for me. You can do any of them, all of them, or a few of them. I don't really mind. Thanks a gazillion for all the encouragement and praise! Love you all.


	18. READ THIS

Okay, so I know that those of you who have clicked on this are probably looking forward to more of the story, but it's just an author's note. Sorry! But please read.

Basically, all I wanted to do was ask if I should write a sequel to this. Please, please review and tell me just a plain yes or no. Everyone who alerted, I'm talking to you now – please review. If I get…twenty "yes" reviews, then I'll write a sequel. So if you want one, you better review!

Anyways, thank you all a ton. Some special acknowledgements go out to the following people, in no particular order:

Zoezora

DmslilAngel103

miniview

24QueenMo

kychelledebeast

Trace-Demi-Cyrus

girlpower8900

mjgirliegurl

Fluffness

call me what you want

girl you don't know

And everyone who told me to continue and that they liked the story. You guys are the best. :) Please make my day and continue to review! (Also the epilogue if you possibly can…thanks!)


	19. Sequel is Up!

The sequel is up! It's called **If We Were A Movie** and has no correlation to Hannah Montana's song whatsoever. Please read and review :) And I love you all for encouraging me every step of the way.

Well, what are you waiting for? Check it out, check it out, check it out! :D


End file.
